


Build-a-Boy

by danniperson



Series: How To [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Peter may have found families, but it's not always easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-a-Boy

"What are you doing, Fyodor?" Natasha laughed.

 

Teddy stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, eyes narrowed in focus.  His hair was curly and brown today, his skin paler than the usual gold, and, as she stepped closer, she realized he was fine-tuning the eyes.  One moment they were browner, another greener, and he stood up straight with a gasp, blinking his eyes rapidly, each blink the irises flashing a different color before he stopped, eyes returning to their usual blue.  

 

"Dang it," Teddy sighed, and turned to look at her.  His face was different now, less round.  Natasha frowned and pinched his chin.  He looked like a miniature Bruce.  "I'm going to a new school next year, right, Mom?"  Natasha slowly nodded.  As to not disrupt the rest of his school year, he was still attending school across town.  They'd transfer him to a school closer to the tower the following year.  "Then I want a fresh start.  I can look more like you and Dad...I just can't get it right."

 

When they first met Teddy, he was a blue eyed blond with a golden tan, his coloration designed to appeal to possible foster or adoptive parents while he was in the group home.  Now that he had been adopted by Bruce and Natasha, he was more lax with his appearance.  He was still blue eyed and blond at school, but at home he tended to toy with different features and colors.  The fact that he wanted to look more like their biological child was touching, and saddening.

 

"You know you don't need to do that," Natasha said quietly.  "You're still our son, even if you were purple."

 

Teddy grinned, skin paling further, taking on a grayish tinge, then purplish, the purple darkening and brightening until his flesh was a vibrant violet color.  Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes, patting his face.  "We love you regardless."

 

"I know," Teddy agreed, turning back to the mirror and shuffling his feet.  He looked as if he wanted to say more, but the words never came.  Teddy went back to changing his appearance while Natasha went about her business, glancing at Teddy once more with concern before leaving.  

 

* * *

 

 

If Natasha didn't know why Teddy was doing it, Peter sure did.  He wanted to fit in.  It was easier when he looked the part of Theodore Altman Banner.  Peter didn't have that luxury.  His dads were two dudes, so he would never pass off as their biological son.  At least he had Tony's brown hair and eyes, and Tony often told him he acted so much like Steve.  It always made him desperately proud, anytime someone compared him to his fathers.  He was as smart as Tony and as pure of heart as Steve.  Gwen once pointed out he had the same goofy smile as Steve, giving her the same soft, gooey looks Steve gave his husband.  Peter puffed out his chest proudly for the rest of the day.  

 

Despite this, Peter didn't always feel as though he belonged.  He was twelve and he hadn't been with them even a year yet.  He hadn't grown up with them.  His real parents, Mary and Richard, had died when he was too young to remember them, and he'd been raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben.  Some days he felt like they were playing at being a family more than anything.  He didn't even have their name, for crying out loud!  Teddy had at least gotten that much.

 

It was for Peter's protection, and he was rather fond of Parker.  It was his connection to his parents, and his aunt and uncle.  He didn't want to get rid of it.  But being a Stark or a Rogers or a Stark-Rogers was pretty cool.  He could be Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers, or Peter Stark-Rogers-Parker.  

 

Teddy was younger.  Teddy got to be a Banner, and he could even make himself look like Natasha and Bruce.  And everyone loved him.  He was different, shiny and new with all of the attention and adoration.  Peter was old news.  

 

It wasn't fair to resent Teddy the way he did.  Teddy was his friend.  He should be happy for him.  

 

"They're not  _really_ your parents," Peter spat when he caught Teddy in front of the mirror the next day.  "I don't know why you're even trying."

 

Teddy paled, eyes growing big and wet.  Teddy swallowed, but thankfully didn't start sobbing.  "I know," he said quietly, and guilt wormed its way into Peter's stomach.  He turned away, ashamed and frustrated, hands wringing the bottom of his shirt.  

 

It wasn't fair to May and Ben to want so badly to be Steve and Tony's son, their  _real_ son.  

 

"I'm sorry, Ted," Peter mumbled, turning to look at Teddy as he repeated, "I'm sorry.  They're...they are your parents.  They love you."

 

"For now," Teddy said so quietly, Peter almost missed it.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter was only taking his own insecurities out on Teddy.  Only Teddy didn't see why he was concerned.  All Teddy could do was turn his hair red or brown, his eyes green or hazel, and hope that made it easier.  If he looked the part, maybe he'd start to feel the part.  Maybe he'd fit into his new family the way Peter so easily fit into his.  Over dinner, Peter talked shop with Tony and went over this training with Steve.  They traded clever one liners and all looked to each other so fondly, with Tony scuffing the side of Peter's head, and Steve affectionately calling him "son" and "sport."  

 

Peter was Spider-Man and Spider-Man was a fitting child for Iron Man and Captain America.  Peter might not have Tony's nose or Steve's eyes, but he was like them in more important ways.  He was a hero like them, smart and brave like them.  He was bigger than life like them.

 

Teddy could be bigger than life, if he tried, but being able to grow ten extra feet just wasn't the same.


End file.
